1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tracheal intubation tube fixing device with a suction tube insertion opening, and more particularly, to a fixing device for a tracheal intubation tube, which can be used to secure an airway in the patient's respiratory tract and to induce the artificial respiration of a serious patient in the intensive care unit as well as the respiration of a patient under a general anesthesia operation, for the sake of protecting the patient's life.
2. Background Art
In general, a tracheal intubation tube is inserted into the trachea of a patient, for example, under a general anesthesia operation or in the intensive care unit, to induce the patient's artificial respiration under the assistance of an artificial respirator and to secure an airway in the patient's respiratory tract in the event of an emergency. In use, after a tracheal intubation tube is inserted into the trachea by an appropriate length, an adhesive tape is wound on the tube and attached around the patient's mouth to fix the tracheal intubation tube without the risk of separation.
With the above described fixing method of the tracheal intubation tube, however, since the tube is loosely fixed to the patient's mouth, the tube may be easily removed from the respiratory tract, or the patient may consciously or unconsciously pull out the tube with his/her hand. This makes it impossible for the tube to secure an airway in the patient's respiratory tract, causing a serious situation.
In particular, in the case of an infant, the tube is easily separated from the trachea even by a slight movement thereof, causing an emergency. Also, due to the use of the adhesive tape, a patient having weak skin may suffer from contact dermatitis.
Further, in view of healing and nursing, since fixing of the tube using the adhesive tape normally requires cooperation of two persons to insert the tube into the trachea and to fix the inserted tube, there is the problem of waste of labor. Also, when it is desired to insert a suction tube into the trachea for removing secretion such as phlegm, etc. in the trachea, it is difficult to secure an airway in the respiratory tract. In addition, there is the risk that the tube shakes and is separated from the trachea when the patient moves his/her neck, etc. due to pain upon a forcible insertion of the tube and upon the removal of the secretion, and the tube may be unintentionally separated from the patient's trachea as the adhesive tape is released by the patient's spit and secretion.
In addition, the tube inserted into the trachea can be pushed by the patient's teeth. As a result, it can fail to secure an airway in the respiratory tract. Also, the patient's mouth and teeth, etc. can be injured upon insertion of the tube, which can result in a secondary infection by infiltration of bacteria and pathogens.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.